


Broken Balance

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-13
Updated: 2004-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuki demands a reckoning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Balance

A year after Shion Dai burns, Muraki creeps in the back entrance of Ko Kaku Rou. Oriya is not in the garden to greet him.

Oriya is not in the tearoom, either, and the broken cups and spilt tea make Muraki tense, the scar on his side throbbing. He moves to Oriya's bedroom, where the sliding panel to the corridor has been ripped out of its track, and Oriya's sword lies broken on the rumpled bed.

"Lose someone important?"

He turns. Tsuzuki's smile is terrifying.

"What--"

A bloodstained handkerchief flutters to the ground between them.

"For Hisoka?"

"For me."


End file.
